


Colourland

by WillemVanHerk



Series: Colourland [1]
Category: Colourland
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Battle, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Male Protagonist, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Villains, Violence, Writing, original stories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillemVanHerk/pseuds/WillemVanHerk
Summary: Colourland is the story of Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby. They live together in Colourland, work for a man named Challenger and get into fights with people.
Series: Colourland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066787





	Colourland

Colourland  
Chapter 1  
Welcome to Colourland 

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby lived together in an apartment in Colourland.

" The view here is great " said Crayon.  
" It sure is " said Colouruke.  
" It makes up for the danger, sure it's dangerous but with a view like this " said Artby.  
They turned on the news where a network named QuackQ were talking.

" These Numerians are a problem " said Jack.  
" They need to take the drugs out of our hospitals " said Bryant.  
" The doctors and nurses should take a stand against this, there is no place for drugs in our hospitals " said Jack.  
" How can patients put up with this ? " asked Bryant.  
" It is so disrespectful to the hospitals, I remember a time when the hospitals had more medicine and healing instead of drugs " said Jack.  
" Exactly " said Bryant. " We are going to a comzmercial break so stay tuned.

" Numerians again ?" asked Crayon.  
" It is all they seem to talk about " said Colourea.  
" Besides the weather " said Colouruke.  
They went to bed for the night and then got up the next morning. 

They got up.  
" There's this bakery we should go to " said Artby.  
" Don't people always fight there " said Crayon.  
" The bread must be really good, then if there is so much fighting " said Artby.  
" Bread is not worth dying for " said Colourea. " I'm not dying for that shit ".  
" It's good with olive oil " said Artby.  
" So is pasta " said Colouruke.  
" Well we need to be careful and ready to fight if we are going there " said Crayon.

Meanwhile in this headquarters, the boss was talking to a man named Easeion.  
" Boss, it is time for us to take over Colourland " said Easeion.  
" We will take over Colourland for ourselves " said the boss.  
" I will go in and fight " said Easeion.  
" There is no need for that right now, we will send in Maxclever and Willemease " said the boss.  
" Sounds good to me " said Easeion.  
Maxclever arrived in the room.  
" Boss what do you need me to do ? " asked Maxclever.  
" We need you to attack the villages around Colourland first " said the boss.  
" I will easily do that " said Maxclever.  
" Good, you will be sent there tomorrow morning " said the boss.  
Maxclever left the room.  
Easeion and the boss went to their separate areas.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby decided to head to the bakery, they arrived and went inside. They noticed this man wearing black with this claw marking.

" Give me what you have " yelled the man.  
" No " said the man who was being attacked.  
The man with the claw logo punched the man. Two other men with the logo also entered.  
" You " said one of the men with the claw logo to Crayon.  
" What is going on here " said one woman.  
" Your stuff belongs to us " said the man.  
" Maxclever has ordered it to happen " said another man with the claw logo.  
The man rushed Crayon but was punched by Crayon.  
Artby kicked the other man.  
The men got back up and then rushed towards Colouruke but Colouruke punched one of them and Colourea punched the other and the men were defeated.  
The four of them got their bread and left.

" Wonder who those guys were ? " asked Colourea.  
" No idea " said Crayon.  
" The bread looks so tasty, so I am not surprised about the fighting " said Artby.  
" Tasty bread does that ? " asked Colouruke.  
" When there is more danger, there is going to be better bread " said Artby.  
" Those guys also mentioned someone named Maxclever " said Colourea.  
" We can give him a good asskicking " said Artby.  
" Time will tell " said Crayon.  
On the way home they ran into Warbler.

" Hello " said Warbler.  
" How are things ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Good " said Warbler.  
" We fought these guys in a bakery with these claw logo " said Crayon.  
" Never seen guys like that " said Warbler.  
" We will look out for them " said Crayon.  
Warbler headed off.

Meanwhile Maxclever was approaching the village that the boss wanted him to attack.  
" Boss, I am almost here " said Maxclever.  
" Good, make sure not to rape the villagers because we don't have time for that " said the boss.  
" I will get you as much stuff as possible " said Maxclever.  
" Good " said the boss. The boss headed to a different area in the hideout.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby headed to this art museum that they wanted to go to.  
They went inside where more members of the organization with the claw logo were there.  
One member was talking to another.

" Why are we stealing stuff for Maxclever " said one of the men to another. " He's not the boss or his girlfriend ".  
" Look, we should just do this " said the other man. " If the higher ups catch any wind of this, we will be done for " said the other man.  
The two men and one woman went through and started surrounding people demanding their stuff.  
" No " said one man.  
One of the men in the claw logo punched him and they took his wallet.  
The three of them approached Crayon, Colourea, Artby and Colouruke.

" Your stuff belongs to us " said the trio of people in the claw logo.  
" It doesn't " said Artby.  
" Give it to us and nobody gets fucked up " said one of the men.  
" No " said Artby.  
They rushed Artby but Colouruke and Crayon kicked the men down while the woman grabbed Colourea but Colourea shoved her.  
Colourea then kicked one of the men knocking him out.  
One of the woman then rushed for Crayon but Crayon knocked her out. The last man punched Artby but Artby punched him which knocked them out.  
They left the art museum.

They headed to see Challenger to talk to him about the people with the claw logo

" Challenger, we have been seeing these people with this claw logo " said Crayon.  
" Odd, I wonder what they want " said Challenger.  
" We will fight them " said Artby.  
" Hopefully we will find out more " said Challenger.  
The four of them headed home.

Meanwhile, QuackQ were talking about the attacks.  
" These attacks are terrible, must be Numerians " said Jack.  
" Yes, these Numerians are a disgrace " said Bryant.  
" We must talk to the hall monitors in our schools " said Jack.  
" They can help the students out by preventing a Numerian influence " said Bryant.  
" Numerians are not good for schools, they always disrespect the lockers " said Jack.  
" How can a student learn with these Numerians " said Bryant.  
" These attacks could be started by the influences the Numerians are putting in the Colourlandish schools " said Jack.  
" It is unacceptable, we will be talking with the hall monitors to stop these Numerian influences " said Bryant. " We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned ". 

Chapter 2  
Willemease and Maxclever's Attacks  
Maxclever had arrived at the village that the boss wanted him to attack.  
He rushed a villager then punched him. The villager was struggling to get up, Maxclever used the Shadow Strike technique to knock him out. Maxclever took his wallet. Reinforcements of the organization joined Maxclever and they started roughing people up.  
" Why are you doing this ? " asked the man.  
" Give us your stuff if you know what is best for you " said a man with the claw logo. The man refused and was kicked by the man. Maxclever took his wallet. The men with the claw logo and a woman with the logo started roughing people up while Maxclever looked for wallets or anything of use on them.  
One of the members with the claw logo was hit but not enough to be seriously hurt.  
" Now unless anyone wants to fucking die, I suggest you all leave right now, we will search the area " said Maxclever.  
The five men and the woman with the claw logo searched on the ground.  
Maxclever and the members found a piece of paper which he picked up.  
This paper has this number on it " he said to one of the men with the claw logo.  
" We will take it with us " said one of the men.

Maxclever and the group with the claw logo left the area and headed back to the headquarters.

" So did you steal anything ? " asked the boss.  
" Lots of wallets and we found this " said Maxclever.  
" I'm not sure what this phone number means but we can use this " said the boss.  
" We can use it to our advantage " said Maxclever.  
" These wallets have quite a bunch of money in them and some credit cards " said the boss.  
Easeion entered the room and so did Willemease.  
" Boss, do you know when my siblings are arriving ? " asked Easeion.  
" They should be here soon " said the boss.  
" Good " said Easeion. " I killed people for them, I am a good brother to them "  
Easeion left the room.

" You two will be heading into Colourland for this next attack " said the boss.  
" There should be more valuables on the people there, I am ready " said Willemease.  
" Good " said the boss.  
The boss headed to an area of the organization upstairs.

Meanwhile Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby woke up and decided to head to Challenger after they ate breakfast.

" That bread was great, risking our lives for that was worth it " said Artby. " Danger makes for tastier bread "  
" It was good " said Colouruke. " I'm glad we survived in the bakery "  
" Great bread is baken often in dangerous bakeries " said Artby.  
The four of them headed to meet Challenger.

" Good to see you all here " said Challenger. " There was this terrible attack ".  
" The claw logo marking again ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Yes " said Challenger.  
" I wonder what they want ? " asked Crayon.  
Challenger was getting a call.  
" It says from Bryant " said Crayon. " I wonder what he is calling about "

Challenger answered the phone.

" These Numerians are out of control " said Bryant. " They must be trying to force drugs on people. ".  
" Drugs ? " asked Challenger.  
" They want us to take crystal meth " said Bryant. " We cannot allow Numerians to make us high like that ".  
" Meth ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes, we must invade Numeria so that we do not have to take meth " said Bryant.  
" Look while some Numerians do take it, I think there are Colourlandish people taking it as well " said Challenger.  
" Numerians started the tradition of crystal meth, they have tried to force it on Colourland " said Bryant. " I know that Crayon can help stop the meth when Colourland invades Numeria ".  
" Invade Numeria ? " asked Challenger. " If we do that who knows what could happen ".  
" Less meth, a safer Colourland " said Bryant. " A safer, better place to live ". " It has been great talking to you two, hope to see you again ".

Bryant hung up the phone, Challenger started to talk with Crayon.

" Does he really think that invading Numeria will stop the meth ? " asked Challenger.  
" I think he does, we just need to find more about the organization " said Crayon.  
" The motive must be found out, the guy leading the attacks in the village really is quite strong " said Challenger. " Good luck out there "  
" Thanks " said Crayon.  
The four said their goodbyes to Challenger and left the building.

Maxclever and Willemease arrived in Colourland that night.  
They saw a man which Maxclever punched.  
Willemease took his wallet.  
Maxclever and Willemease then entered a store and both attacked this guy with the Shadow Strike technique knocking him out. People were starting to panic.

Willemease then kicked one of the people to keep him quiet. Maxclever then fired the Shadow Blast at another person knocking them out.  
People in the store were trying to escape but Maxclever tripped one person into another.  
" Your stuff belongs to us " said Willemease. Willemease then punched someone which Maxclever kicked. Maxclever and Willemease took what was stolen and left.  
They headed back to the base of the hideout.

Maxclever and Willemease had arrived at the hideout and brought the stuff they stole to the boss.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby got up. They heard more about the attacks and heard about the two fighters.

" These two look a lot stronger than the regular ones we have been fighting " said Crayon.  
" We just need to keep eating bread and training " said Artby. " The bakeries have saved us so many times "  
" The bakeries ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Yes " said Artby. " Baking bread is one of the most heroic things you can do, it saves lives ".  
" We should head out " said Colourea.

Meanwhile there was a QuackQ reporter in the airport talking to the staff there.

" I think that we need to be extra careful around Numerians " said the reporter.  
" Why Numerians ?" asked the airport worker.  
" They are going to put drugs on the planes " said the reporter. " If we can start profiling Numerians then it will help a lot ".  
" Profiling them could be seen as racist " said the airport worker.  
" Do not be afraid of that " said the reporter. " Profiling keeps us safer, it is great for Colourland "  
" Great for Colourland ? asked the airport worker. " Whether we like it or not, Numerians are going to travel here and some will live here ".  
" I will talk to the other airport workers and the pilots about this, Numerians will bring drugs into the airport and we must stay strong " said the reporter.

The reporter left and went to a different part of the airport.

A man with the claw logo said he saw the group of four that was fighting the organization and called Easeion.

" Easeion, I saw the fighters that fought our men " said the man.  
" I will tell the members in the organization " said Easeion.  
" I will not fuck this up " said the man.  
" You had better not, our boss has no patience for failure " said Easeion. " We need to know more about them ".

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby saw a bunch of people with the claw logo.

They started to attack. Crayon punched one of them while Colourea kicked another one. One of the men grabbed Artby but Colouruke kicked him, while Artby got free and punched the man defeating him. Colouruke and one of the men were punching each other while Crayon launched the Light Blast defeating one of the other men. The two men went for Colourea but Colourea kicked one of them into each other, defeating them.

The four heroes decided to head to the bakery where they got the bread and headed home.

Easeion called the men.  
" Did you get any stuff ?" asked Easeion.  
" No " said the men.  
" You guys couldn't defeat even one of them " said Easeion. " This is unacceptable, no salt and pepper on your breakfast tomorrow ".  
" Noooo " said the men.  
" That's what happens if you fuck up as a Bear member " said Easeion. " Our boss doesn't have patience just like his girlfriend ". " It is the rules ".

The four heroes enjoyed the bread. After that Crayon was talking with Colourea alone.

" I really enjoy your company " said Crayon.  
" We should plan something special " said Colourea.  
" Sounds good to me " said Crayon.  
The two of them left the area.

Chapter 3  
Willemease and Maxclever vs the Heroes  
QuackQ were interviewing this hall monitor.

" These Numerians are not good for the schools " said Bryant.  
" Have you talked about Numerians to the students ? " asked Jack.  
" Numerians ? " asked the hall monitor.  
" The have been disrespecting the lockers " said Jack.  
" The lockers ? " How so ? " asked the hall monitor.  
" They have been burning down the school lockers, it must be a Numerian tradition " said Bryant.  
" Burning down what lockers, I have never seen that " said the hall monitor.  
" The Numerian influences have not targeted the students at where you are " said Jack. " But we must be very careful, they have been trying to use meth for sinister purposes ".  
" It was nice getting to talk to you, we must warn the hall monitors, students, teachers and parents about Numerian influences " said Bryant.

Meanwhile the boss was talking to Easeion.  
" Easeion, it is time for Maxclever and Willemease to fight that group that has been fighting our members " said the boss.  
" They are way better than those regular members " said Easeion. " When they die, Colourland will belong to us ". " Hahahahaha, it will be great "  
" I will be the new ruler of Colourland, our organization will have everything " said the boss.  
"  
The boss and Easeion went to their respective areas.

Maxclever and Willemease were looking for the four fighters.

" They should be around here " said Willemease.  
" They will truly suffer " said Maxclever.  
" This shouldn't be hard " said Willemease.

Maxclever saw the four of them.  
" You four " yelled Maxclever.  
" This is it " said Willemease.  
" We ate bread " said Artby. " The bakers are counting on us "  
" The bakers ? " asked Willemease.  
" Baking bread allows us to be stronger, I always thank the bakers for their bravery " said Artby. " I know they won't be let down by us ".  
" No bread can save you four " said Maxclever.  
" You got lucky against our weak members, nothing will save you now " yelled Willemease.  
" Don't be so sure " said Crayon.

Willemease then rushed for Crayon with a punch but Colourea blocked it. Maxclever then hit Artby with the Shadow Strike knocking him down. Colouruke then punched Willemease but Maxclever grabbed Artby.  
" Artby your end will be very soon " said Maxclever.  
There was a struggle between them, Willemease was charging for the Darkness Bomb attack then fired it at Colourea who used the Light Blast causing an explosion. They both got up. Meanwhile Maxclever punched Artby while Colouruke started using the Shadow Strike and aimed it towards Crayon while Crayon hit Maxclever with the Air Kick technique. Artby then used the Light Bomb technique and fired it towards Maxclever but Willemease then used the Darkness Bomb while Maxclever used the Darkness Blast to create a super powerful blast that hit Artby down damaging him a lot, Willemease and Maxclever took minor hits.

" Artby is going to be eliminated from this fight very soon " said Willemease.  
" So much for those bakers " said Maxclever.  
" No flour or baker can save you now " said Willemease.  
Artby was starting to struggle. Colourea kicked Maxclever while Willemease punched Crayon.  
Colouruke then got the Sea Punch ready while Crayon had the Air Punch and they both landed on Maxclever while Willemease then aimed the Shadow Strike at Artby while Colourea aimed the Light Blast towards Willemease. The attacks hit. Artby was really struggling at this point.  
" This technique will remove Artby from this fight " said Willemease.  
" Hahahahaha " said Maxclever.  
Willemease used the Double Shadow Strike at Artby while Maxclever used the Super Darkness Bomb and aimed it at him. Crayon used the Wind Blast while Colouruke used the Sea Kick and Artby used the Light Blast. A giant explosion hit which caused Artby to look defeated while Maxclever was starting to mildly struggle.  
Artby was struggling to such a degree that one more hit would defeat him.  
" How are you not dead or least defeated " said Willemease.  
" Bread, the bakers will never let me die " said Artby.  
" You should have stayed down " said Maxclever. " Now anymore attacks will kill you "  
" No, the bakeries are counting on us " said Artby. "  
" Bakeries, hahahahaha " said Willemease. " All they want is your money "  
" To be fair when he dies, they won't be getting as much " said Maxclever.  
" It's not over " said Colouruke.  
" The only reason you three are not struggling is because we have focused on Artby, when he dies you three will be done for " said Willemease. The last two attacks are the only strong ones you have faced at all ".

Willemease then rushed Artby while Maxclever then used a Darkness Bomb to prevent the others from attempting to save him. Artby used the Light Blast and aimed it at Willemease who dodged it and kicked Artby, defeating him. 

" Artby is done for, you three will truly suffer " said Maxclever.

Crayon then hit Maxclever with the Air Kick while Willemease punched Colouruke.  
Colourea then used the Light Blast while Maxclever used the Double Shadow Strike. Maxclever was starting to struggle.  
Maxclever then launched the Super Darkness Bomb while Willemease used the Double Shadow Strike, but Colouruke used the Shadow Strike, Colourea used the Light Bomb. The attacks hit and Colouruke was starting to struggle. Willemease then hit him with a fast punch, while Crayon kicked Maxclever. Maxclever and Willemease used the Double Shadow Strike on Colouruke while Crayon used the Air Blast, Colourea used the Light Kick. Colouruke was really struggling, Maxclever was weakening.  
" Time for your end, Colouruke " said Willemease.  
" Crayon and Colourea will be done very soon " said Maxclever.  
" We are simply too much for you " said Willemease.  
" You haven't won just yet " said Maxclever.  
Maxclever then rushed with the Triple Shadow Strike.  
" Triple ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes " said Willemease.  
Willemease then used the Super Darkness Bomb.  
" Colouruke, it's over " said Willemease.  
Colourea used the Super Light Bomb while Crayon used the Supreme Air Kick to help Colouruke. Maxclever, Colouruke and Colourea were all struggling but Colouruke could barely stand up. 

Willemease rushed for a punch to finish him which succeeded.

Maxclever and Willemease then used their Triple Shadow Strikes while Crayon and Colourea then launched their Double Light Bombs creating a huge explosion. Maxclever and Colourea were seriously struggling.

" Now this is it " said Willemease. " Crayon you will be on your own right now ".  
Colourea then rushed for Maxclever while Crayon then used the Wind Blast on Maxclever, Maxclever used the Double Darkness Bomb. All the attacks defeated Colourea and Maxclever.

" I have to commend you on beating Maxclever " said Willemease. " But you will be beaten easily, I am stronger than him ". " All your allies are defeated and now there is nobody to save you ".  
" Maxclever is gone as well " said Crayon.  
" He beat three fighters, and he is not as talented as me " said Willemease. "  
" We will see about that " said Crayon. Crayon used the Air Kick while Willemease used the Shadow Blast. Willemease was charging for the Triple Shadow Bomb but Crayon used the Air Blast creating an explosion. Willemease was starting to struggle but he got up and hit Crayon with the Triple Shadow Strike, causing Crayon to mildly struggle. Crayon then punched him while Willemease kicked Crayon.

Crayon rushed for Willemease with the Air Blast while Willemease used the Darkness Blast. Crayon was starting to struggle while Willemease was barely in the fight. Willemease then used the Shadow Bomb but Crayon was able to avoid it and Crayon kicked him, defeating him.

Crayon then called Challenger.  
" Challenger it is over " said Crayon.  
" Good, how many of you four are left " said Challenger.  
" The rest of us lost but they fought very hard and will need care at the hospital " said Crayon.  
They headed to the hospital.

Warbler came as well.  
" Glad to see that the fight went well " said Warbler.  
" Those two were really strong, we are going to need to get tougher " said Crayon. " I'm curious who else they have "  
" You guys should be fine " said Warbler.  
" Thanks " said Crayon.

After a while, the other fighters woke up.  
" The bakers did it, they saved us " said Artby.  
" I'm glad, we won " said Colouruke.

Meanwhile Crayon and Colourea were talking.  
" I'm glad that you are okay " said Crayon.  
" We should plan something special " said Colourea.  
" Sounds good to me " said Crayon.

Meanwhile Challenger contacted Colouruke.  
" Colouruke, glad to see things are good now " said Challenger.  
" We were able to fight through the dangerous situation " said Colouruke.  
" Keep in mind with Artby it is bread first and safety second " said Challenger.  
" We shall do so, we will find out more about the organization " said Colouruke.  
" Good, we will do so " said Challenger.

Warbler said his goodbyes to the heroes and the four of them went home. 

Chapter 4  
The Date  
Meanwhile at the organization headquarters, the boss was talking with his girlfriend, cousin and Easeion about the defeat of Willemease and Maxclever.  
" I cannot believe this " said the boss.  
" I had thought higher of them " said Easeion. Perhaps those four are better than I thought ". " I will fight " said Easeion.  
" No need for that " said Blackina, the girlfriend of the boss.  
" We will use Flora and Jessica " said Whites, the cousin of the boss.  
" They are both stronger than Willemease " said the boss.  
" They will crush those fighters " said Blackina.  
" They will die, it will be great " said Easeion.  
" Do you know when my siblings are coming ? "  
" They should be here soon " said Blackina.  
" Good, we will take over easily with them " said Easeion.  
Flora and Jessica arrived.  
" We need you two to get rid of Crayon, Colourea, Artby and Colouruke " said the boss.  
" We shall do just that " they said.  
The two of them left the area.  
The boss headed with Blackina upstairs, while Easeion and Whites headed to there respective areas.

Meanwhile Crayon and Colourea decided to head out together.  
" The two of us are heading out " said Crayon.  
" See you two later " said Colouruke and Artby.  
They left together.

Colouruke and Artby were talking.  
" I hope Crayon gets laid, he will so happy from the sexual feeling that he will buy me bread " said Artby.  
" I think he would buy you bread regardless " said Colouruke.  
Meanwhile on the way there, one of the members of the organization saw Crayon and Colourea together about to enter this restaurant, he hid and called Easeion.  
" Easeion, there is Crayon and Colourea together at this restaurant " said the man.  
" So Crayon is taking Colourea to Colourland Pasta and Pizza " said Easeion. " We will send in lots of reinforcements there "  
" Understood " said the man.  
" I want a great homewrecking and I expect to get one " said Easeion. " I expect their night ruined, to see them crying "  
" That is the look I want, do not fuck it for us "  
" We will not disappoint " said the man.  
" Good " said Easeion.  
The members around Colourland saw the text sent out and then headed there.

Crayon and Colourea entered Colourland Pasta and Pizza and ordered their food.

While there were waiting for the food, eight members with the claw logo entered the place. They started roughing people up.

" You two " yelled the group.  
" Not now " said Colourea.  
" Looks like we have no choice " said Crayon. " How did they find us here ".

" Hahahaha " they said.  
Crayon punched one guy while Colourea kicked another. One of them grabbed Colourea, but Colourea punched them.

The man rushed for Crayon but Crayon kicked them. Colourea punched one man while the man kicked her, the men rushed for Colourea but Colourea punched one of them into each other. 

The two men were defeated. One of the men rushed for Crayon but was kicked hard. Colourea punched one of the other men defeating him. Crayon then kicked a man while one grabbed Colourea. Colourea slammed him, defeating him.

The other four men rushed for Crayon and Colourea, but Crayon and Colourea were able to kick them into each other. The men got up and grabbed Crayon knocking him down. Colourea then punched one of the men, Crayon got up and kicked one of them.

The last two men then started to rush for Colourea, but Crayon was able to give them some good punches while Colourea gave them some good kicks allowing them to win the fight.

Crayon and Colourea then ate their food after all that fighting. After that, they paid and left.

Bryant and Jack of QuackQ were talking about the fact that Crayon and Colourea are now dating and about the fights.

" I'm glad Crayon is dating Colourea " said Jack.  
" I'm glad he's not dating a Numerian " said Bryant.  
" Exactly " said Jack. " That is not good for Colourland if he were "  
" People are afraid of being called a racist " said Bryant. " If we have more men like Crayon not date Numerians, then it will be good for Colourland  
" We need to see if Challenger is dating one " said Jack. " Crayon has shown that he doesn't need to "  
" If he is, then Crayon can show him that you can be happy without dating one " said Bryant. " These guys with the claw logo must be stopped "  
" Luckily Crayon and Colourea stopped them " said Jack.  
" We will go to a commercial break, QuackQ has a lot of news stories left so stay tuned " said Bryant.

Crayon and Colourea were talking.

" I'm glad that we are safe " said Crayon.  
" Same here " said Colourea.  
" We had a good meal at least " said Crayon.  
" That pasta was so good " said Colourea.  
" Let's head back " said Crayon.

They headed home and they were talking with Artby and Colouruke.

" So how was it ? " asked Colouruke.  
" We had to fight a lot of people with the claw logo " said Crayon.  
" At least the food was good, but it was a bit much " said Colourea.  
" More of them " said Artby. " I knew that Crayon would help and give some good asskickings ".  
" I wonder who they will send in next " said Crayon.

They went to bed.

Meanwhile Flora and Jessica had arrived in Colourland at night and were planning to steal stuff for the boss.

Flora and Jessica rushed a woman, Flora punched her. Jessica stopped her from escaping. Flora kicked her. Flora and Jessica took a wallet and lipstick.

Flora and Jessica launched the Darkness Bomb, defeating a man and taking his stuff. They headed towards this house. Flora and Jessica launched the Darkness Bomb towards a window, allowing enough of it to break to get inside. They surrounded a woman and knocked her out. A man tried to stop them but they used the Shadow Strike technique to stop him. They took wallets, and they found phones, which they stole. They then left  
the house and then headed back to the headquarters with what they stole.

" We stole this stuff and we knocked these people out " said Jessica.  
" A lot of wallets, gift cards, lipstick, phones, credit cards " said the boss.  
" Good to see " said Whites.  
" We will send in more of our members to rob Colourland " said Blackina.  
" Yes, we must also find about more about those fighters " said Whites.  
" I know that Crayon is starting to get closer with Colourea due to what Easeion has been telling me " said the boss.  
" I will need you two to fight those four fighters " said Whites.  
" We will finish them " said Flora.

They headed to their areas in the organization hideout.

At the bakery Artby, Colouruke and Warbler were there. They ran into Bryant.

" The bread here is great " said Artby.  
" It is much better than those Numerian bread " said Bryant.  
" Never had any bread like that " said Artby.  
" That is for the best, they have been putting drugs in the bread " said Bryant.  
" Drugs ? " asked Colouruke.  
" The Numerians have been trying to put meth in the bread " said Bryant. " We must stay strong against them so that they do not make us high, they will do this so that they can take over "

" Why would Numeria invade us " said Warbler.  
" They want control of everything in Colourland " said Bryant. " By making us high they will be able to succeed "  
" Anyways, I have to get going to meet Jack so see you guys later "

" What was all that about ? " asked Warbler.  
" He says that stuff about Numerians all the time " said Colouruke. "  
" Let's head home and eat this tasty bread " said Artby. 

Chapter 5  
The Organization Revealed

Meanwhile at the headquarters, the boss contacted Easeion to let him know that his siblings arrived.

" They are here " said the boss.  
" Glad to see " said Easeion.  
Easeion joined them upstairs in the hideout.

" So Easeion what has been happening ? " asked Tara.  
" Crayon is in love with Colourea, we have stolen some good stuff " said Easeion.  
" I will end the romance " said Bill.  
" Good, that will make taking over Colourland a lot easier " said Easeion.  
" We will kidnap Colourea " said Tara.  
" I remember those times we were killing people together " said Easeion.  
" It was great " said Bill.  
" We will do the same again " said Tara.  
" We must tell the boss about how we plan to end the romance " said Bill.  
" It will be simple for us " said Easeion. " When Crayon is suffering from it, we will be laughing our asses off ".  
" That is the type of thing that I want to happen, I don't want him happy "  
" Yeah, I would hate him that way " said Bill.  
" Hahahaha " said Tara. 

Meanwhile Flora and Jessica were outside were in Colourland.

They started attacking people and were stealing their stuff.

" These people will fall before us " said Flora.  
" Exactly " said Jessica.  
" Those four fighters got lucky against Maxclever and Willemease, it won't happen to us " said Flora.

A man was running but Flora kicked him to the ground.  
The man got up but Flora punched him. They took his stuff.

Flora and Jessica then launched the Darkness Bomb technique knocking more people out. Five women with the claw logo showed up and were attacking more people. The women then rushed inside this alleyway where they saw some people and asked them about those four fighters.

" Where is Crayon, Colouruke, Colourea and Artby ? " they asked.  
" We don't know " they said.  
" You'd better not fuck around with us " they said. " If we find out that you are lying to us, you will be killed.

The five women with the claw logo went back to Flora and Jessica.

Flora and Jessica had knocked out some more people and took their stuff.  
The women went with Flora and Jessica back to the hideout. At the same time five men with the claw logo joined them and they all headed back.

Meanwhile Challenger contacted Crayon, Colouruke, Colourea and Artby.

" Did you hear about this new attack ?" asked Challenger.  
" No, what happened ? " asked Crayon.  
" Lots of women with the claw logo have been attacking people " said Challenger. " Apparently they call themselves " The Bear ".  
" The Bear ? asked Colouruke. " So that's why they have that claw logo "  
" We don't know much else besides that they are attacking and stealing but it is great to know the name " said Challenger.  
" It is " said Colourea.  
" We will stand strong, eat tons of bread " said Artby. " Crayon has been giving great asskickings "  
" Great asskickings ? " asked Challenger. " I'm glad you four are getting stronger  
" We have gotten tougher, these villains will fall " said Colouruke.  
" Anyways I have got to get going so see you four later " said Challenger.

At QuackQ, Bryant and Jack were talking about the organization's name with Amanda, the owner of QuackQ.

" The Bear is a serious problem " said Jack.  
" I have a feeling that it is a Numerian logo " said Bryant. " Perhaps that is linked to the drugs "  
" Drugs are a very Numerian idea, there was a time that Colourland had almost no drugs, but the Numerians brought them in and have been using school lockers " said Amanda.  
" The hall monitors can stop it " said Jack. " If they can ban the Numerians from the schools then there are no more drugs which is what we need "  
" But they could be afraid of being called a racist " said Bryant. " If that keeps up, then the drugs stay here ".  
" Colourlandish people have a choice to make, as good as a fighter Crayon is the rest of us have to step up " said Amanda.  
" The Bear must be stopped, we cannot allow them or any Numerian gangs to take over " said Jack.  
" Exactly " said Bryant. "  
" This was a great discussion, anyways we have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack.

Meanwhile Crayon, Colouruke, Colourea and Artby had ran into six members of The Bear.

" You four " they said.  
The Bear members then noticed them and then rushed them but Crayon used his Air Kick technique while Artby fired the Light Blast which knocked them down. They got up and grabbed Colourea but Colouruke punched the man who did that.

The men rushed to punch Artby but Artby used the Light Bomb defeating two of them. The men who were left kicked Crayon. Colourea then used the Light Bomb while Colouruke used the Sea Punch which defeated one more of them.

The men then went for Crayon but Crayon and Colouruke punched them while Colourea used the Light Kick. The men then grabbed Artby but Colouruke used the Sea Punch again which defeated all of them.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby headed back to their place.

Meanwhile at the Bear hideout, the boss was talking with Flora and Jessica.

" It is time to fight those four fighters " said the boss.  
" They will truly crumble " said Flora.  
" Indeed " said Jessica.  
" Good, then we can take over Colourland " said the boss.  
Blackina entered the room while Flora and Jessica left. 

" Crayon will be dead " said Blackina.  
" I would hope so, the other three will be gone as well " said the boss.  
" We can truly take over as a couple, and everything will belong to us " said Blackina. " Hahahahahaha "  
" Exactly " said the boss.  
They went to their special area upstairs in the hideout.

Chapter 6  
Showdown with Flora and Jessica 

On QuackQ, Bryant and Jack were talking more about the fights.

" These Numerians must be stopped " said Jack.  
" Colourlandish people need to be like Crayon and not date Numerians " said Bryant.  
" Exactly, Crayon can inspire people to not be dating Numerians " said Jack. " I hope Challenger is not dating one "  
" That is not what Colourland needs " said Bryant.  
" I am hoping that Challenger comes to his senses and understands that these Numerians are a serious problem " said Jack.  
" The Bear can be beat, I know Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby can do it " said Bryant. " We just need to fight strong so that Colourland can have less drugs and less Numerian influences in our schools and our hospitals "  
" We must contact Challenger if he is dating a Numerian or not " said Jack.  
" If he is, then this could ruin Colourland " said Bryant. " Crayon dating Colourea can inspire Challenger to not date a Numerian "  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Jack.

Flora and Jessica were searching for Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby.

" Where the fuck are they ? " said Flora.  
" We must find them soon, if they are not dead it will be a problem " said Jessica.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke and Artby ran into Warbler.  
" How are things " said Warbler.  
" We ate bread " said Artby. " It will make us more heroic "  
" Never heard of bread that does that, I enjoy eating chicken but I have never seen that sort of thing " said Warbler.  
" The bread has made people more heroic, the flour is full of heroism " said Artby.  
" Heroism ? " asked Crayon.  
" During the fight with Maxclever and Willemease, the heroism was awakened within us due to the flour " said Artby. " We can talk to the bakers about it ".

" The bakers " said a voice. " Don't be ridiculous ".

Flora and Jessica have arrived.  
" There are five of you here " said Jessica.  
" I suggest you leave right now, whoever you are " said Flora. " The Bear wants these four dead so you will end up dying "  
" The bakers are counting on us " said Artby. " With the bread we ate, we can save Colourland "  
" No baker will do shit " said Jessica.  
" You four got lucky against Maxclever and Willemease " said Flora. " It won't happen here "  
" I am Warbler " said Warbler.  
" You won't last long here " said Jessica.  
" Now it is time to fight, it will be your last " said Flora.

Flora then launched the Double Shadow Strike and Jessica used the Double Darkness Blast and aimed it at Artby while Crayon used the Air Kick and Colourea used the Sea Kick but Jessica was able to block the Air Blast but was hit by the Sea Kick. Crayon and Colourea used their Light Bombs while Flora used the Extreme Darkness Blast and Jessica used the Super Darkness Bomb creating a huge explosion. Artby had taken quite a bit of damage and he was near struggling slightly. 

" This is where the heroism kicks in " said Artby.  
" There will be none of that " said Flora.  
" It will make us do some amazing asskickings " said Artby.

Artby then rushed for Flora with the Light Bomb while Warbler used the Air Bomb. Warbler's attack hit but Flora dodged the Light Bomb. Jessica then rushed for Warbler with the Triple Shadow Strike, succeeding which did a lot of damage.

Warbler then got his Air Blast ready which hit Flora while Jessica hit Artby with the Triple Shadow Strike.   
Crayon and Colouruke punched Flora while Colourea was kicked by Jessica.

Artby was starting to seriously struggle, Warbler then aimed a punch at Flora but Jessica was able to block it and kick him. Warbler was starting to slightly struggle. Crayon then aimed the Super Air Blast at Flora while Jessica then punched Warbler, the attacks hit. Warbler was starting to struggle. Jessica then hit Colouruke with the Triple Shadow Strike while Colourea then kicked Flora. Artby then launched the Light Bomb while Colourea launched the same attack at Flora while Flora and Jessica used the Darkness Bomb, creating a huge explosion. Artby could barely get up. 

" It is over, so much for this heroism you said " said Flora.  
" The Bear will take over Colourland " said Jessica.  
" Hahahaha " said Flora.

Crayon then used his Air Blast to hit Jessica but Flora then hit Colouruke with the Triple Shadow Strike. Colourea fired the Light Bomb at Jessica but she was able to dodge the attack.  
  
Warbler then rushed for Flora with the Air Kick while Crayon used his as well, Artby fired the Light Bomb at Jessica. Jessica used the Triple Shadow Strike while Flora used the Super Darkness Bomb. The attacks all hit. Warbler was struggling a lot like Artby, Jessica was starting to mildly struggle. Flora then aimed for kick on Warbler but Colouruke used the Sea Punch to block the attack.

Jessica then hit down Colouruke with the Super Darkness Blast. Colourea hit Flora with a kick while she was hit by a punch. Flora then used the Super Darkness Bomb against Warbler, finishing him off. Artby then hit Flora with the Super Light Bomb but Jessica punched him which defeated him as well.

" Two of you down, it won't be long now " said Jessica.  
" It's not close to over yet " said Colouruke.  
" We will just see about that " said Flora. 

Colourea then used the Double Light Blast while Jessica and Flora launched their Super Darkness Bombs. The attacks hit, Colourea was starting to slightly struggle. Jessica was starting to struggle. Flora then hit down Colouruke with the Triple Darkness Blast, making him start to slightly struggle. Crayon then fired off the Air Bomb at Flora while Colourea was hit by the Double Darkness Kick making her start to struggle. 

Flora and Jessica then launched their Double Darkness Blasts at Crayon while Colouruke used the Super Sea Punch, Colourea used the Super Light Bomb and Crayon used the Supreme Air Kick. All of this caused a huge explosion, Colourea and Jessica were seriously struggling and could barely move. Colouruke was struggling as well.

Colourea and Jessica starting punching each other and eventually Jessica was defeated but Colourea looked like she was about to pass out.

" Colourea, no " said Crayon.  
" You've got this " said Colouruke.  
" I cannot believe that Jessica has been defeated and both of you are still fighting " said Flora.  
" The training has paid off " said Crayon.  
" I am stronger than her " said Flora. " Colourland will still be taken over by The Bear ".  
" That shit won't be happening " said Crayon. " Me and Colouruke will bring you down.

Colourea fell to the ground, Flora went for a punch to have a chance of killing her but Colouruke tripped her. Crayon then used the Air Kick which hit her. Flora was starting to slightly struggle. Flora then used her Triple Shadow Strike and Crayon fired the Super Light Bomb, the attacks hit. Flora then used the Super Darkness Bomb, which then hit Colouruke. Colouruke was seriously struggling while Flora was struggling. 

Crayon then fired the his Air Bomb while Colouruke fired the Double Sea Punch and Flora used the Super Darkness Blast. Crayon was starting to struggle, Colouruke was defeated and Flora was very near the end. 

" This cannot be " said Flora.  
" This is it " said Crayon.

Crayon launched the Super Air Bomb, while Flora used the Triple Shadow Strike, Flora was defeated.

Crayon contacted Challenger.  
" We have won the fight " said Crayon.  
" Great to see " said Challenger.  
" We should head to the hospital " said Crayon.  
" I wonder what The Bear is going to do now " said Challenger.  
" They will be sending in some great fighters most likely, we must keep getting stronger " said Crayon.  
" Good to see " said Challenger.

Meanwhile Easeion had learned about the defeat and was talking to his siblings  
" I'm pissed " said Easeion.  
" This shouldn't be happening " said Bill.  
" When I fight, Crayon will be dead " said Easeion. " It won't be this bullshit that happened "  
" The others will not be alive either " said Tara.  
" Of course, Colourland will be taken over and it will be because of our talent " said Easeion.  
" The Smithsons are unstoppable " said Bill.  
" Hahahahahahaha " they said in unison.

The boss, Blackin was talking to his girlfriend Blackina and his cousin Whites as well.

" This is not right " said Whites.  
" Do we have to use the Smithson family yet ? " asked Blackina.  
" Not yet " said Blackin. " But my next fighter had better succeed or else we will have do that "  
" Alice will be able to do that " said Whites.  
" Yes " said Blackina.  
" She has some special Darkness techniques that will kill Crayon " said Whites.  
" For our sake, his death will truly be great " said Blackin. " 

Chapter 7  
A New Threat  
Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Warbler and Artby had woken up from their injuries and left the hospital.

" Glad things are back to normal for us " said Artby.  
" We have to be on the lookout for their special fighters " said Colouruke.  
" We should talk to the bakers " said Artby.  
" The bakers ? " asked Warbler.  
" The heroism that the flour has, we need to find out which bread can make us more heroic " said Artby.  
" Heroism ? " asked Colourea. " The bakers aren't going to know about what makes people heroes " said Colourea.  
" Remember when you were punching people, Crayon" said Artby. " Those asskickings were caused by heroism, the flour has different amounts of heroism.  
" The bread does that ? " asked Crayon. " We fought great and I'm happy that we did but the bakers cannot prove anything about being more heroic or not "

They headed home. Meanwhile Bryant, Jack and Amanda were talking about what they felt needed to happen.

" We need to profile against Numerians more " said Jack.  
" We can find out more about The Bear that way " said Bryant. "  
" We should invade Numeria " said Amanda.  
" Invading Numeria will make Colourland a safer place " said Bryant. " It will stop Numerians from coming here also "  
" War can do great things for Colourland " said Jack.  
" We must find the Numerian responsible for this " said Amanda. " Crayon can defeat the Numerians and save us "  
" Colourland has the best forces, they will truly invade Numeria easily " said Jack.  
" For the time being, we will should just profile Numerians and start with that " said Bryant.  
" Exactly " said Amanda. " Profiling Numerians allows the people of Colourland to know the truth "  
" I hope that Challenger can start profiling as well, it can help Crayon also " said Bryant.  
" We will sent reporters to airports, schools, putting on events and all over to get people to start profiling Numerians " said Amanda.  
" We have to go to a commercial break, so stay tuned " said Jack.

Meanwhile Alice was with Blackin and Blackina.

" It is time for you to steal stuff for us " said Blackina.  
" Yes " said Alice.  
" Don't attack those four fighters just yet " said Blackin.  
" Try to see if you can find out where they live, anything about them " said Blackin. " I know that Crayon has feelings for Colourea, but not much besides that ".  
" Sounds good to me " said Alice. " I will also tell the Smithson family as well "  
" Good " said Blackina.

Alice was talking with Easeion, Bill, and Tara about the romance between Crayon and Colourea.

" So have you heard about Crayon being with Colourea ? asked Alice.  
" We are going to end it, we will kidnap Colourea " said Bill.  
" It will be great, when Crayon realizes he will be suffering " said Easeion. " I will enjoy the sad look a lot, which is the look the Bear wants "  
" Exactly " said Tara. " We must find out more about those four "  
" I will search for where they live " said Alice.  
" The rest of us will search for anyone in contact with them " said Easeion. 

Alice had to headed to Colourland with members of The Bear.

They then entered a building and then started knocking people out.

" If you don't tell us where Crayon is, your stuff belongs to us " said Alice.  
" I don't know much about him " said the man.  
" That's not good enough " said one of The Bear members.  
The member used Shadow Strike on the man knocking him out.  
The Bear members were not able to find out where Crayon was but they stole a lot of wallets.

Alice then fired the Shadow Bomb at someone, knocking them down.  
" Where does Crayon live ? " asked Alice.  
" I'm not telling you " said the woman.  
Alice punched the woman.  
" This is your end " said Alice.  
Alice then fired the Shadow Strike, defeating her.  
Alice and the Bear members headed back to the hideout.

Meanwhile Crayon and Colourea were talking with each other in the morning.  
" I really enjoy being around you " said Colourea.  
" Me too " said Crayon.  
They were making out with each other for a bit.

Colouruke and Artby headed to meet up with Warbler.  
" We have to be ready for anything " said Warbler.  
" Exactly " said Colouruke.  
" The bakers can help the romance with Crayon and Colourea " said Artby.  
" The bakers ? " asked Warbler.  
" Bread saves us all " said Artby. " Anyways we should meet up with Crayon and Colourea this morning.

The three of them met up with Crayon and Colourea. They then headed to meet Challenger. Challenger then told them about more attacks from The Bear.

" The Bear is doing more attacks " said Challenger.  
" We have to stop them " said Crayon.  
" There were a lot of people robbed " said Challenger.  
" They must be sending in their elite warriors now " said Colouruke.  
" We can take them " said Colourea.  
" The bakers wouldn't accept us throwing in the towel, nor would me " said Artby. " I'll just give them a good asskicking ".  
" The five of us are really strong " said Crayon.  
" Great to see " said Challenger.

Meanwhile on the way back, they ran into members of The Bear who then attacked them.

Crayon used the Air Bomb, Warbler used the Sky Punch to knock them down.  
" You will pay for this " said the man with The Bear uniform.  
" We will take over " said the man.  
" We'll just see about that " said Colouruke.  
One of the men rushed for Crayon but Colouruke used the Sea Punch to knock them down.  
The men rushed with their Shadow Strikes, Crayon and Warbler used the Air Bombs while Colouruke used the Sea Blast. The attacks all hit and the men were knocked down to the ground.

One man got up but the others were defeated. The man started to talk with Crayon.  
" Crayon, the Bear will take over all of Colourland " said the man.  
" I don't think so " said Crayon.  
" Our higher ups will cause your destruction " said the man. " Our leader and his girlfriend will take over as a couple "  
" The bakers will never stand for this, their baking will prevent it " said Artby. "  
" No bakers can stop that couple " said the man.  
" Couple ? " asked Colouruke. "  
" Our leader and his girlfriend lead our organization, they are not like the others " said the man. " They will terrify the people of Colourland "  
" The people of Colourland are ready " said Crayon.  
" Ready to die to such a strong couple " said the man. " Our leader will force several people to die for something very small for her "  
" That's not right " said Colouruke.  
" I understand being in love but this has gone too far " said Crayon.  
" That is the type of couple they are and they don't care if you like it or not, Colourland will belong to The Bear " said the man.  
The man then started heading off to the hideout and left.

Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler then headed to meet Challenger and tell him about what happened.  
" We fought more people in The Bear " said Crayon.  
" This man said that the leader of The Bear has a girlfriend and they will take over as a couple " said Colourea.  
" It is good to know about that " said Challenger.  
" I wonder who they are " said Colouruke.  
" No love of theirs can stop us, the bread has made us too heroic " said Artby.  
" Too heroic ? " asked Warbler.  
" The more bread that we eat, the more heroism, we are getting more heroic all the time " said Artby. "If more people in Colourland eat tons of bread, more heroes will be born " said Artby.  
" More heroes ? " asked Challenger. " I have never heard of any bread doing this "  
" We just need to keep getting better " said Colouruke.  
" It's good to know about this, we should find out more about The Bear in the future and by the way Crayon, QuackQ wants to interview us " said Challenger.  
" I wonder what they want to talk to us about " said Colouruke.  
" Numerians " said Artby. " Probably Numerians "  
" They want to talk about how inspiring it is that you are with Colourea and they want to talk to us about the fights " said Challenger. " They will probably claim The Bear is Numerian "  
" Yeah, I could see that " said Colouruke.  
" I don't agree with them about Numerians, but maybe we can convince them otherwise " said Artby.  
" I'm not sure about that but it is worth it " said Colouruke. " I'm curious why they want to talk about Crayon being with Colourea "  
" They want Colourlandish people to be inspired by it, and not date Numerians " said Challenger.

After talking with each other, they agreed to do the interview with QuackQ.

Chapter 8  
The Interview  
Meanwhile in the Bear's hideout, Blackin was getting the members of The Bear ready to fight Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler.

" Alice, we need to send you in to get rid of Crayon " said Blackin.  
" His death must happen " said Blackina.  
" It will allow us to take over as a couple " said Blackin.  
" It will be simple, I am a lot stronger than Jessica and Flora " said Alice.  
" Colourland will be ours " said Blackin.  
" When Crayon dies, the other four will be simple " said Blackina. "  
" Exactly " said Blackin.  
" They are not a threat to us " said Alice.  
" Getting rid of them will not be hard " said Blackina.

Alice left the area and headed to find those fighters. Over twenty members with the claw logo also headed to find them as well. 

Meanwhile Crayon, Colourea, Colouruke, Artby and Warbler ate their breakfast and then headed to meet with Challenger. 

They then headed to the QuackQ building.  
" I wonder why they want to talk about Crayon being with Colourea " said Colouruke.  
" Perhaps they want to showcase two people who are Colourlandish being together " said Crayon.  
" The bakers are counting on us " said Artby. " Let's go inside "

They went inside and then got ready for the interview. The six of them met up with Bryant and Jack.  
The interview started.

" So Challenger, are you dating a Numerian ? " asked Jack.  
" No, I am not " said Challenger.  
" Glad to see that Crayon has inspired you to not date a Numerian " said Bryant.  
" Colourlandish people cannot be dating Numerians, since it is creating more drugs in Colourland " said Jack.  
" Exactly " said Bryant.  
" There are drugs in these relationships ? " asked Colouruke.  
" Numerians have tons of drugs which The Bear will be forcing on us " said Jack.  
" The Bear is a Numerian gang " said Bryant.  
" How do you that they are Numerian ? " asked Colourea.  
" The claw logo is Numerian " said Bryant. " We have talked to lots of hall monitors about Numerians in the schools and how students can prepare themselves "  
" The students ? " asked Challenger. " Plus we cannot be sure that they are Numerian, we do not have proof "  
" Challenger, they are Numerian " said Jack.  
" Colourlandish people do not attack people in this way " said Bryant.  
" There have been people who are Colourlandish committing crimes as well " said Colouruke. " It can't be just Numerians "  
" Colouruke, The Bear is Numerian " said Jack. " Yes, there are Colourlandish who have been arrested but it is almost entirely Numerians "  
" This is why Crayon is not dating a Numerian, he knows the truth about Numerians " said Bryant.  
" I am with Colourea because I feel the same way that she feels about me " said Crayon.  
" I am glad you are with Colourea and not a Numerian that is something we can all agree on " said Jack.  
" I feel for Crayon that is true, but it is not about him not being Numerian " said Colourea.  
" Like Jack, I am happy that you are with Crayon " said Bryant. " " Colourlandish people need to be inspired to date Colourlandish women like Colourea and not Numerians "  
" We must start talking to people of Colourland about this and tell them to not date Numerians " said Jack. " Those relationships with Numerians are unsafe and we cannot allow it "  
" What is unsafe about it ? " asked Warbler.  
" Tons of drugs, lots of Numerian violence " said Jack.  
" Numerian violence " asked Challenger. " I don't see how dating a Numerian could cause all of that "  
" Challenger, you are not dating one " said Jack.  
" You are happy without dating a Numerian so I don't see why you are telling me this " said Bryant.  
" Yes, I am not dating one but to say it is unsafe ? " asked Challenger.  
" My point is that if dating Numerians is so great, then why are several people doing not it ? " asked Bryant.  
" They are dating people they enjoy being with " said Challenger.  
" Yes, that is true but we have a low enough number of people dating Numerians, that we can stop it " said Jack.  
" It is not the Colourlandish way " said Bryant. " The more men like Crayon we have dating Colourlandish women like Colourea it is great " " Crayon dating Colourea can inspire Colourland on levels that cannot be matched by anything "  
" Yes it is great they are together but if we forbid people from dating Numerians we will be called racist " said Warbler.  
" If that happens, then people will not come here as much " said Artby.  
" If people see Colourland as too racist, hopefully the people that do not come are Numerians " said Jack.  
" If we got less Numerians that way then that is okay " said Bryant.  
" Less Numerians ? asked Challenger. " With less people the businesses of Colourland will not do as well "  
" Colourlandish people will be the new customers, I have faith in them " said Bryant. " We will have less drugs and less Numerian influences "  
" That would do wonders for the schools as well, the hall monitors would have it easier " said Jack.  
" The hall monitors ? " asked Colouruke.  
" What are these Numerian influences exactly ? " asked Colourea.  
" The Numerian influences are a way that Numerians have tried to force on people " said Jack.  
" Drugs are also Numerian influences " said Bryant. " When the students are not taking meth they will do so much better "  
" We have to eat more bread also " said Artby.  
" As long as it not any Numerian bread, they have laced meth into the bread so we must be very careful " said Jack.  
" Since I have seen how much you care about the bakers and the bread they bake, we must at some point invade Numeria " said Bryant.  
" The Numerians have laced bread with drugs ? asked Colouruke.  
" Never seen a bread like that, while I'm not sure about the heroism inside the flour either " said Challenger.  
" Challenger, we have been more heroic due to the flour the bakers have used " said Artby.  
" The bread of Colourland is safe and is good to have " said Jack.  
" We must keep our goods drug free as long as possible " said Bryant. " Numerians want the opposite, when we continue to date them as a country it will create more drugs laced into our food "  
" They will add drugs to our hospitals and schools, the fact that Crayon is dating Colourea is a start but the men of Colourland need to step up " said Jack.  
" The women also, I have confidence in the people of Colourland " said Bryant. " I know that they are very capable of not dating Numerians and getting the drug free Colourland that we have always dreamed of "  
" Not dating Numerians will not eliminate drugs " said Challenger.  
" You and Crayon have started what we need by not dating a Numerian but these drugs are Numerian, so that is the way to start " said Jack.  
" We will share stories of Colourlandish people not dating Numerians, it will inspire people to make it stop " said Bryant.  
" We will talk to the owner of QuackQ who is Amanda about this " said Jack.  
" People will date who they love " said Warbler.  
" Regardless of drugs are not, not everyone in Colourland will do this " said Colouruke.  
" It will keep Colourland safer and more drug free " said Bryant.  
" Anyways that was a great interview, it will be shown across Colourland " said Jack. " We will be telling Colourlandish to be more like Crayon when it comes to dating "  
" Amanda will be pleased to see Crayon and Challenger not dating Numerians " said Bryant. We have to meet her right now and we have the recording which will be sent through Colourland "

The six of them left the building. Then they started to talk.

" Do QuackQ believe they can get all of Colourland to not date Numerians ? " asked Warbler.  
" I think that they will try to do so but all it will do is get them called racists " said Challenger.  
" Colourlandish people will not want to be told who to date " said Colouruke.  
" We are happy that Crayon and Colourea are together but this shit has gone too far " said Artby. " We should get bread, the bakers should be notified and we need to be having more bread "

They headed to the bakery, they got bread and Artby told the bakers about the announcement from QuackQ.  
" Why would they want that ? " asked the baker.  
" That is wrong " said a different baker  
" This is not right " said a citizen.

The six of them got their bread and then left.  
They then headed home, Challenger headed back to his office.

Crayon and Colourea were kissing upstairs for a bit, Artby started to talk to Colouruke.  
" We will stop The Bear for sure now " said Artby.  
" I hope so " said Colouruke.  
" We are getting more heroic, the bakers have done wonders for us " said Artby. " The happier Crayon gets with Colourea is great, I will thank the bakers for the relationship "  
" It is good to see that they are together but QuackQ's idea will get them called racists " said Colouruke.  
" They are probably used to it, but they will be called racist more than ever before " said Artby.

Chapter 9  
Fight with The Bear

Crayon and Colourea finished making out and then went to bed. Warbler, Colouruke and Artby did the same.

Meanwhile at the headquarters of The Bear, Easeion and Blackin were talking to Alice.

" Alice, it is time to fight these fighters " said Blackin.  
" I will crush them easily " said Alice.  
" The romance between Crayon and Colourea will come to an end " said Easeion. " We need to end it before we start taking over Colourland "  
" Exactly " said Alice.  
" So Crayon needs to be kept alive but Colourea must die " said Blackin. " The others can be killed or not but they must be out of the way "  
Bill entered the room.  
" So are you ready to end the romance " said Bill.  
" We are all ready to end it " said Alice.  
" That will be great for us " said Blackin.

Meanwhile QuackQ were talking about the interview they did with Challenger.  
" We need men to be more like Crayon and women to be more like Colourea " said Jack.  
" We must get billboards saying this " said Amanda.  
" When the people of Colourland see this, they will stop dating Numerians and they will do things the Colourlandish way instead of the Numerian way " said Bryant.  
" When someone dates a Numerian, they bring drugs to the household " said Jack.  
" We must contact all of our staff and get them to create billboards, t-shirts, posters showing Crayon dating Colourea so that the Colourlandish people can be more like that instead of dating Numerians which brings lots of drugs which is not acceptable " said Amanda.  
" I'm glad that Challenger is not dating one, I am proud of Crayon for inspiring him in that way " said Jack.  
" We have to go to a commercial break so stay tuned " said Bryant.  
The three of them then contacted all the reporters and the plan was in motion.

Crayon kissed Colourea before they left the room they were in. The two of them joined Artby, Warbler and Colouruke. The five of them ate their breakfast and then headed out.

Meanwhile Alice and over 20 members of The Bear then headed out of hideout and they were in Colourland searching for the five fighters.

" I have found you five at last " said Alice.  
" Shit, there are so many of them " said Artby.  
" Hahahahaha, Colourland will belong to The Bear " said Alice.  
" The Bear will completely take over and everything will belong to us " said one of the men.  
" No fucking way, I ate so much bread " said Artby.  
" We are ready to fight " said Colouruke.  
" The Bear isn't taking over " said Crayon.  
" We are not giving you a choice here " said one of the women.  
" We beat Jessica and Flora " said Warbler.  
" They are not as strong as me, not even close " said Alice.  
" We will see about that " said Colourea.  
The group of 10 men and 10 women were ready to fight Warbler and Artby while Crayon, Colourea and Colouruke fought Alice. The woman got up and kicked Warbler. Warbler then punched her and defeated her. Three men then charged their Darkness Bombs while Warbler used the Super Air Bomb and Artby used the Light Kick, the attacks hit which defeated two of the men. One man then rushed for Warbler but Warbler punched him. Artby then hit him hard which defeated him. Four of the men then rushed for them with punches while Artby and Warbler hit them with kicks. The men got up and rushed with their Shadow Strikes while Artby and Warbler used their respective Light Blasts which defeated three of the men. The man got up and kicked Warbler but Artby punched him, defeating him. Three women grabbed Warbler but Artby used the Super Light Blast which knocked them down, they then hit Artby but Warbler used the Air Blast which defeated them.

" The bakers have done wonders for me with their baking " said Artby.  
" It's not over yet " said the Bear members.

The remaining men then used their Shadow Strikes to hit down Warbler but Warbler got up and then used the Supreme Air Kick which defeated them. The remaining women then started with Shadow Bombs and Shadow Strikes while Artby used the Super Light Blast and Warbler used the Super Air Blast which created a giant explosion. Artby was starting to slightly struggle but two women were able to get up and hit Warbler who was starting to slightly struggle as well. 

The women then both punched Warbler but Artby kicked them. The women got up and punched Artby while Warbler kicked them which defeated them.

In the Alice fight, Alice then launched the Triple Shadow Strike hitting down Colouruke. Crayon then used his Air Bomb and Colourea used the Super Light Bomb. Alice then used the Shadow Kick on Colouruke then she then punched Crayon. 

Crayon then used the Air Bomb, Colourea used the Light Bomb while Colouruke used the Sea Blast while Alice used the Quadruple Shadow Strike. All attacks hit. Alice then hit Colouruke with the Super Shadow Bomb while Crayon then hit her with the Air Blast. Colourea then used the Light Blast but Alice was able to avoid it and then punch Colourea.

Colouruke then kicked Alice while Crayon used the Air Bomb while Alice used the Super Shadow Blast. The attacks hit successfully, Alice then started using the Quadruple Shadow Strike hitting down Colouruke. Alice then kicked Colourea, while Crayon punched her. Alice then hit down Colouruke with the Super Shadow Bomb which caused him to slightly struggle. Colourea and Crayon then fired the Super Light Bombs towards Alice while she used the Quadruple Shadow Strike, Colourea was starting to slightly struggle.

Alice then used the Super Shadow Bomb to hit down Colouruke making him start to struggle. Crayon then used the Super Air Kick hitting Alice.

" This is my new technique the Bear have not used yet " said Alice.  
" What it is ? " asked Colouruke.  
" The Shadow Implosion " said Alice.

Alice then hit the Shadow Implosion directly on Colouruke and Colourea. 

" Hahahahahahahahahahaha " said Alice. " That is it "  
" Don't be so sure " said Crayon.  
" I am looking forward to being the fighter able to stop Crayon " said Alice. " Our leader will take over Colourland and The Bear will have everything  
" The leader will not succeed in that " said Crayon.  
" I have my doubts about that, he has a girlfriend who is the second strongest " said Alice.  
" His girlfriend ? asked Crayon.  
" She is a woman that is fierce beyond belief, The Bear know of you and Colourea being together " said Alice.  
" So your leader wants us to stop being a couple ? " asked Crayon.  
" His minions believe that it will make things better for The Bear " said Alice. " If they were to end the romance between you and Colourea then it will make things easier "  
" I won't let that shit happen " said Crayon.  
" Colourea and Colouruke are done, with them gone it will not be long now " said Alice. " The romance will be destroyed "  
Crayon then launched the Super Air Blast towards Alice while she used the Quadruple Shadow Strike.

Colourea started to get up, same with Colouruke. They could barely move.  
" Stay down " said Alice.  
" It's not over yet " said Colouruke. Alice then used the Shadow Implosion while Crayon used the Super Air Bomb, Colourea the Super Light Bomb and Colouruke used the Triple Sea Kick which all hit. Colouruke and Colourea were defeated, while Alice and Crayon were starting to slightly struggle. Alice then charged up for the Shadow Implosion while Crayon then used the Super Tornado Blast which both hit creating a huge explosion. They both were struggling. Crayon was able to kick Alice but she punched him. 

" This is it " said Alice.  
Alice then used the Quadruple Shadow Strike while Crayon used the Super Light Bomb which made them both extremely weak. Crayon then was able to get up and then used the Light Bomb which knocked her out. She was struggling severely and could barely move, but was able to fire off a Shadow Bomb, Crayon countered with the Air Kick ending the fight.

Crayon then went towards Colourea and Colouruke while Artby and Warbler joined them after their fight win.  
" Glad to see that we succeeded " said Warbler.  
" The bakeries have done wonders with the baking " said Artby. " I'm curious what they can do in the future "  
" We should get Colouruke and Colourea to the hospital " said Crayon.  
" Good idea " said Artby.  
" Let's go " said Warbler.  
Meanwhile a voice appeared.

" You three " said the voice.  
" Yes " said Warbler.  
" Your luck has run out against The Bear " said the voice.  
" Our luck ? " asked Artby.  
" The Smithsons will end it all " said the voice.  
" The Smithsons ? " asked Crayon.  
" Yes, they are a family who are the elite members of The Bear " said the voice. " They are not afraid to kill people and the romance between you and Colourea will be permanently destroyed "  
" Why would they want to end that more than anything ? " asked Crayon.  
" It will do wonders for The Bear, that is why " said the voice.  
" We won't allow that to happen " said Warbler.  
" Hahahahahaha " said the voice. " We will end what you have with Colourea, keep you sad Crayon, and take over Colourland "  
" You won't keep down and sad " said Crayon.  
" I will tell you one last thing, the oldest brother in the family is much stronger than the other two, so you will never stop the Smithsons, hahahahahahahaha " said the voice.

The voice was gone.  
" Smithsons don't scare me " said Artby. " The bakers will use some great flour "  
" Flour ? " asked Warbler.  
" The bakers will bake some great new bread with flour that will make us more heroic " said Artby.  
" We should tell Challenger about the Smithsons and the fact that Alice is defeated " said Crayon.

They went to the hospital and told Challenger to visit after Colourea and Colouruke were in the beds. 

Challenger arrived.  
" We have beaten Alice but we heard about this family named the Smithson family " said Crayon.  
" I have heard things about them in the past " said Challenger. " The older brother is a man named Easeion "  
" Easeion ? " asked Artby.  
" Easeion is one of the most ruthless people you will ever encounter " said Challenger. " The fact that he is a member of The Bear is not a good thing, he has killed several people before "  
" Alice mentioned that the leader has a girlfriend " said Crayon. She is the second strongest according to her "  
" I'm surprised that they would have two members stronger than him " said Warbler.  
" Be careful around Easeion, he has been known to kill people for simply not wanting to kill people he wants to die " said Challenger. " The fact that the voice wants to end the romance with Colourea and it claims to be the Smithsons probably means that they are threatened by you and Colourea "  
" We will be careful around Easeion " said Artby. " We will keep eating tons of bread, and give great asskickings when necessary "  
" Easeion will be stopped, for the time being we will train hard and get stronger " said Crayon.  
" Good, you five must be ready " said Challenger.  
Colourea and Colouruke got up and then met up with them.  
" Glad to you see that you two are okay " said Challenger.  
" Same here " said Artby. " We shall eat more bread, Challenger has said we need to keep training so the bakers can help us out "  
" Yeah, we could use something to eat " said Colouruke. After Colouruke and Colourea got better, they ate bread at home which they bought at the bakery.

At the hideout, Easeion was talking to Blackin.  
" Alice has not been successful at stopping Crayon " said Blackin.  
" Now it is our turn, that romance between Crayon and Colourea will be destroyed by the Smithsons " said Easeion.  
" I need it gone, we need Crayon to truly suffer " said Blackin.  
" You and Blackina will take over Colourland soon " said Easeion. "We will end the romance then we will decide what to do with Crayon later " said Blackin. "  
" We will easily end it and keep Crayon sad, it will be great " said Easeion. " I will love seeing him that way for sure "  
" Hahahahahaha " they both said.

This is the end of this section of the Colourland series, the next one is Attack of The Smithson Family.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
